Your Name?
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Connor mysteriously dissapears in the middle of the night, Zenleigh began to feel worried about him, until an upgraded model of Connor shows up at the Detroit City Police Department with no memories of her or even their relationship today. (Set After Story Mode!)


**_A/N: GirlGoneGamer here, and I'm back to try again on Detroit Become Human since I've been mostly busy with other stories on my account. And beside, I felt like making this new story, so I hope all of you will enjoy it! I do not own Detroit Become Human! Quantic Dream owns this awesome game and even the characters! I only own this story and my original characters!_**

* * *

_White snow began to dance softy all the way to the snow ground as his brown eyes were looking up at the clear grey sky that is surrounded by snow clouds. His hand were slowly moving as he watch the snowflakes landed onto the synthetic skin of the palm of his hands. The crunching sound of the snow underneath was heard as he slightly moved his feet while looking down._

_He was wondering what he was doing. _

_And how did he ended up here in the begin._

_Suddenly, he heard the quiet voice of a women's cries as he saw a figure who was looking down at which appears to a gravestone._

_Looking confused, he walked towards the figure and once he got close enough, there was a woman who was crying quiet while looking down at gravestone. _

_He couldn't tell what names were on it or even the date of the person who've passed. She seemed to be alone at this snowy place which he couldn't tell where he was at the moment. _

_The more he heard the women's quiet sobbing and cries, he couldn't take more of it. _

"_Mother… Sara…" _

_The voice sounded familiar to him as he realized who was in front of him._

"_Zen-"_

_He tried to call out the woman's name, until saw 'SYSTEM ERROR… MEMORY FUNCTION RESETTING.' appearing, knowing there was something wrong._

_He reaches out towards her, but… his hand went through the woman's body before the snowy like wind blew her away like the cold chilly wind._

_Now, he was left along as he saw 'SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN. 5, 4, 3…' as he was looking around for the depressed woman until he finally called out her name._

"_Zenleigh!"_

* * *

**January 5, 2039…**

It has been almost two months since the revolution when Markus was helping the deviant androids from Jericho who wanted to be free from their systems and fight for their freedom. Detroit was back to normal as there was no more bloodshed of the Detroit City Police, SWAT team and even the FBI along with Thirium 310 or "blue blood" of androids.

Everything seemed to be normal, but there was a twist to this ending

There was a 27 year old woman who fell in love with an RK800 android when she used to hate androids in the past. And it turned out to be true romance when the RK800 or named "Connor" who was released from his system in a matter of life or death to save his human lover.

Their bond grew stronger overtime, but now… something was different tonight.

27 year old Zenleigh Cross was asleep in her futon bed after working a long shift at the Detroit Police Department. With her as a detective and even a mother to her 10 month old daughter, Anastasia Rose, she knew that she had a lot of work on her hands.

But yet, she wasn't alone…

She had Connor.

The cold chilly air from the outside made Zenleigh's body sliver as goosebumps began to form on her arm. Knowing that she was sharing a bed with the RK800, Zenleigh lifted up the queen sized black comforter to her shoulders before shifting towards her left to move closer towards Connor's body.

But somehow, Connor wasn't there as the left side of the bed was left cold and unattended. Her hand was touching the bedsheets with her eyes closed as she was searching for him, and yet it was still the same before she opens her pale blue eyes.

She can only see the shadows which came from the bright light of the full moon, before she slowly raised her body upright while rubbing her eyes with her right hand.

When Zenleigh's vision came back, she looked around to see if Connor had woken up to check on her daughter and waa sitting down in a recliner chair in the corner of the bedroom which somehow turn out to be a habit when he nearly cost Anastasia's life two months back.

"Connor?" Zenleigh called out as her voice was quiet and tired from sleeping.

There was no response.

Next, Zenleigh decided to get up from the bed as she look down on the floor to see some of Anastasia's lego block which is suitable for toddlers to play with before using her left android leg to move them to the side.

Standing up up both her human and android leg, Zenleigh slowly stretch out before taking her phone off of the wireless charging dock to see that it was 3 am in the morning.

Turning on the flashlight application on her phone, Zenleigh yawned quietly before walking into the hallway with her phone in her right hand. Across the hall, the chestnut haired woman walked into her daughter's nursery as she can hear the quiet snores coming from the cherry wood finish crib before looking around the room with the flashlight.

Connor wasn't even in Anastasia's room as Zenleigh remembers that the RK800 deviant would sometime goes into sleep mode while sitting down in the rocking chair.

Leaving the nursery while closing the door quietly, Zenleigh headed into the living room/kitchen area of the spacious apartment as she didn't find Connor sitting down on the couch with the 50 inch smart TV on or even looking through case files that were on the coffee table.

A small mew was heard as Zenleigh used the phone to move it toward the kitchen bar to see her cat Touka looking back her.

"Have you see Connor, Touka?" Zenleigh asked, before Touka gave out a responding mew and jumped off the kitchen bar, while purring quietly around her feet.

_'He nevers leaves without telling me.' _Zenleigh thought before using her phone to go into the phone application and dialed Connor's phone.

After a couple of rings were heard on her phone, Zenleigh's pale blue eyes widen to see that the front door was wide open before closing. As she had her phone covering her right ear, The chestnut haired woman heard a faint ringing coming from the master bedroom as she walked back and found the smartphone underneath the bed.

_'Okay, now I'm starting to get worried.' _The chestnut haired woman thought, before ending the call and started dialing Hank's number.

"_Yeah?"_ Hank's voice sounded tired as he answered his phone, knowing that the ringing on his phone woke him up.

"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you. But… have you seen Connor?" Zenleigh asked, before hearing the faint cries coming from the nursery.

_"Connor? I've thought he was at your place, kid."_ Hank asked as he was confused at first, before hearing Anastasia's nightmare cries. "Is my granddaughter okay?" He asked as he slowly became more alert.

"Hank, he somehow left. I've called for him, he didn't respond. And I even called him on his phone, but he left it on the floor. The front door was left open where anyone can easily walk in." Zenleigh explained, as she lifted up her 10 month old daughter with one arms before sitting down in the rocking chair, quietly shushing her. "Nightmare. Probably it was the other Connor." She responded as Anastasia's cries calmed while the 10 month old held onto her mother's black v neck shirt.

_"Well, he might be at the police station. We were working on another deviant case. There is nothing to worry about, kiddo. I'm sure he'll be at your desk with that goofy grin on his face."_ Hank responded, which calmed Zenleigh down before looking back at her daughter's brown eyes.

"Maybe you're right, Hank." Zenleigh repiled.

_"Kiddo, please call me Dad once in awhile._" Hank stated.

"It's a lot to take in at the moment since the deviant revolution. For now, I'm worried about Connor." Zenleigh explained as she was looking out the windows from afar, watching the snow lightly falling from the dark sky.

"Daddy?" Anastasia called out quietly.

_"He'll be there, kiddo. Don't worry about him."_ Hank responded reassuringly, before Zenleigh nodded.

"Okay… _Dad_. I trust you, and I'll see you in a few hours from now." Zenleigh replied after taking a deep breath.

_"Might be after 12 since you've woke me up, kiddo."_ Hank responded, before two hung up.

Zenleigh was lighty rocking the rocking chair as she was looking down at Anastasia who was quietly making soft cooing noise since she was still awake.

'_Connor… please be safe.' _Zenleigh thought to herself before she slowly closed her eyes with her 10 month daughter in her lap.


End file.
